


The Sky's Awake

by sootsprites



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Shaggy Dog!Sven, F/M, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootsprites/pseuds/sootsprites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thanks for doing this with me Kristoff.” Anna says, grinning over at him.</p>
<p>“Aren't I your only friend with a car?” Kristoff asks, arching an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“Well,” Anna chews on her bottom lip, a bad habit of hers. “Yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kristanna modern AU: Anna is taking them somewhere special and she won’t tell Kristoff where it is. features northern lights, near misses and giant shaggy dog!Sven. oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky's Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write

The old truck was rattly and loud and the heater barely worked, but Kristoff still loved it and treated it as well as a seventeen year old boy could treat anything. The truck didn't always like to drive up the steep roads to the peak but it did the best it could.

Anna giggled and blew on her fingers, trying to get some heat back in them. Even in the middle of summer the forest at night could be very cold. “Thanks for doing this with me Kristoff.” She said, grinning over at him.

“Aren't I your only friend with a car?” Kristoff asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

“Well,” Anna chewed on her bottom lip, a bad habit of hers. “Yes. But I really wanted you to do this with me.”

“Well, uh,” Kristoff looked back at the dark road, and if he was blushing he would never ever admit to it. “Thanks. I guess.”

Sven shifted in the back seat, whining in his sleep. Anna smiled fondly at the giant shaggy dog and reached back and scratched his head, and Sven moved his feet in his sleep, chasing something though his doggy dreams. 

Kristoff looked in the rear view mirror and cleared his throat. “So,” He said gruffly, “Where are we going anyway?”

“Oh, um, turn right up here.” Anna said, and just like usual, Kristoff did as she said. They drove in silence, higher and higher until they leveled off into a kind of clearing between the trees. 

Its the middle of summer but still pretty cold up here, so Kristoff took a second to grab the blankets from the backseat while Anna bounced out of the truck and around the clearing as usual.

“Anna, what the hell are we doing?” Kristoff asked blandly, standing next to the open door of the truck, just watching her run out spin and spin, her head tilted back and staring at the stars, thousands and thousands of stars just spinning and spinning above her. An affectionate crept onto his face without his realizing it. “You're gonna make yourself sick.”

“Nope!” She yelped, swirling to stop and grinning at him, wobbling a little in her too big shoes. Why she insists on wearing clothes that are two sizes too big for her, Kristoff will never know. “I told you, I never get dizzy!” She said, tilting her head smugly.

“Really?” Kristoff grinned and started toward her, dropping the blankets on the ground. 

Anna screamed and tried to run away from him, but it was a halfhearted attempt and she laughed and screamed as he scooped her up in his arms and tossed her over his shoulder spinning her around and around.

“Put me down!” She yelled, laughing, her long braids whipping around.

“Not until you're dizzy!” Kristoff said, but he was already slowing, stumbling a bit before he settling her on the ground again. He grinned down at her, and she reached up to adjust his hat and smooth his hair back into place. At her touch, Kristoff blushed.

“There,” She said softly, pulling back just a bit. “Now you're perfect.”

He just stood there, staring at her, at her giant grandpa sweater that he helped her pick out the previous year, her strawberry blond hair in her two braids and when did she start that she used to always put her hair in one braid to be just like Elsa, but now Anna's eyes were so wide and so blue and so close to him and he just wanted to pull her as close as he could get her and-

Sven barked and Anna jumped. 

Kristoff blinked and stepped back.

The moment was over, and all that was left was embarrassment and confusion.

“I, uh,” Anna was blushing, but it was so dark that you could hardly tell. “Um, We've gotta pull the, uh, the truck into the clearing.”

“As you wish.” Kristoff muttered, walking back to the truck and starting it up again. 

After backing the old vehicle just the right amount, Kristoff sighed and turned the car off. He took a moment to collect himself. She's your best friend you asshole. She has a boyfriend, you can't do things like that.

He furrowed his brow and sighed before exiting the truck. When he did, he found the clearing deserted. “Anna?” he called, looking around behind him in case she was sneaking up on him. Again.

“Yeah, what?” came her voice from just behind him, and he twisted around to see Anna and Sven sitting in the bed of his truck. She blinked at him. “What's wrong with you today?”

“How'd you get in there?” He asked.

Anna shrugged. “Magic.”

“How'd you get Sven in there?”

“More magic.”

Kristoff scoffed but didn't comment. “Why are you in there anyway? What are we doing here?”

Anna smiled brightly and pointed up at the starry sky. Kristoff sighed and looked up, only to realize that the sky wasn't so starry anymore. The night sky was awash with color, shimmering iridescent light, pale greens and pinks and oranges washing and waving across the clear night sky.

Anna giggled and reached out to tug at his jacket, gesturing for him to climb into the truck bed and sit beside her. When he did, she pillowed her head on her arms and lay on the hard truck bed, her eyes wide and bright as she watched the dancing light. Kristoff mimicked her, putting one hand behind his head. Thankfully she'd had the presence of mind to lay the blankets out in the truck bed.

Sven turned around and around before laying down at their feet, a warm heavy presence pressing on his boots and legs. He snuffled his doggy snuffle and closed his eyes.

“Look Sven,” Anna whispered, “The sky's awake.”

Kristoff snickered quietly, almost afraid that making too much noise would break the spell. “You're such a dork,” he told her, and she smacked him in the chest with one hand.

“You're such a grump.”

“Dork.”

“Grump.”

He smiled down at her and she smiled back, and again Kristoff got that feeling, that something could happen here, but that he mustn't let it because she was his best friend and had a boyfriend and probably didn't mean any of this that way and anyway who was he to immediately assume what she wanted, he was probably just projecting his own feelings, not that he really knew what those feelings even were at this point.

Anna shifted and laid her head on his shoulder, lacing their fingers together. Kristoff swallowed and looked back up at the sky, watching the lights dance and shift above them. 

After a moment, Anna spoke again. “Thank you for doing this with me.” she whispered, her blue eyes bright in the reflected light.

Kristoff sighed. “Feistypants, I wouldn't have missed this for the world.”


End file.
